


Shattered

by Dojizerker



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dojizerker/pseuds/Dojizerker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Bel fell before God and received a punishment from the Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

The war was harsh and brutal. The King of Bel may have won some victories in the past, but God was a worthy foe and general. Yahweh didn’t keep his throne from just power, but also His own intellect. It was something Kazuya— _Abel—_ grudgingly learned to respect.

But he has his army, support and his powers. He walked into this, expecting one of them to fall in battle. If he’s defeated, the demon king would be at the mercy of his enemy and he couldn’t afford that.

(he’s fighting for humanity’s freedom)

He couldn’t. He couldn’t. He couldn’t.

The King of Bel was weak. The battle was long and harsh on both him and God. They were almost even, it was hard to guess who would [win](http://dojicons.tumblr.com/post/39916810079/fic-untitled) in the eye of someone unused to such display of power. But in the end…

(he’s fighting for his friends)

The one still standing, bleeding and injured, but  _standing_ , was God. The Lord of Heaven won, the mighty King of Bel lost.

God was strong. He have millennia of experience, and just as many years worth of followers empowered the Lord with faithful prayers. It seemed like, just this once, the demon king’s powers and mind wasn’t enough.

Kazuya can faintly feel the memories of the Bels he absorbed stirring in anger and outrage. Memories of the original Bel, the first king, reacting to this seemingly familiar situation.  _No, not again._.

A long time ago, a god challenged and usurped the throne from the almighty lord at the time. The defeated god was cast down and shattered into minor demons. Yahweh challenged and defeated Bel back then. Abel challenged Yahweh, but the similarities ended there. But the consequences—!

Yahweh began to speak. Unlike humans, the King of Bel can comprehend his enemy’s voice without needing Metatron’s translations. He can withstand the sheer force of his enemy’s powerful words.

But what He spoke of almost shook him and renew the ancient Bels’ anger within him.

 **“…Abel, my son.”**  Why would you ever call him that, when he’s your enemy aiming for Your life?  **“You hast suffer defeat by my hand. For thy arrogance and sin, I shall tear thy soul asunder and seal each of you into lands where no humans will dare venture.”**

Again. Yahweh will do it again.

**“Even you, Abel, would not be exempted from this.”**

“Even if you do, I will be back! The King of Bel will stand again and I will crush Your head beneath my feet!”

Kazuya yelled, in anger as the demon king. But deep within, there was fear from the fragments that was “Kazuya Minegishi”. In his current state, there was no doubt that Yahweh can easily break the King of Bel apart right now. He wasn’t expecting to face the original punishment Bel suffered.

If that happened to him, his goals, his plans will be put on hold for however long it take to be free.

(he’s fighting for Naoya’s sake he can’t fall now he can’t he can’t he can’t)

**“We shall see, Abel.”**

Yahweh’s expression was difficult to read, but His voice sound almost gentle.

**“It will end soon, and then you shall slumber for a long time.”**

That’s the last thing he heard from God. The last thing he ever get to see was His outstretched hand— _Painpainpainpainpain._

There was simply no sufficient words to describe the pain. All the spells and attacks he felt in the past was nothing to the acute pain of having his soul pulled apart. Not even Lucifer’s Megidoladyne spell could not compare to this. Abel—Kazuya—wanted to scream, but his strong pride kept him from showing such weakness. Don’t give God the satisfaction of watching you break.

(he was not weak)

He can feel parts of himself being torn away. One by one, the Bels he defeated and those long since absorbed before the lockdown, just taken away. Their roar of rage echoed loudly in his mind, fading away until their connection was broken and dull. Until he feel more and more incomplete. Empty.

And then it ended in darkness.

* * *

After the conclusion of that battle, a trickster was slipping away from the battlefield in the middle of the chaos. Loki received an order before the battle, which he would bound to do regardless. The main difference was that the frost giant will be doing it alone.

“He won’t like this…”

The demon army, after hearing news of their King’s defeat, was already fleeing the battlefield. If their king was defeated in battle, what hopes do they have of fighting against God? It would be better to retreat and regroup. And to see how the situation will change.

In the King of Bel’s absence, another demon would most likely take over at the overlord. Lucifer would be who most to turned to follow, as the King of Bel’s respected acquaintance.

Him? Loki will go elsewhere.

There was a certain “big brother” who needed to know this.


End file.
